Lights Off
by cheese on Toast
Summary: Please turn off the lights when you go. -Slight AU-


(Sadly, I don't own Naruto. I also hope that this isn't too confusing. Kind of slight spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the last few manga chapters of Naruto because of what Itachi says in there. And in here.)

**_please turn off the lights when you Go. _**

* * *

"_Please turn off the light when you go."_

"_Do you really want me to?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you positive?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Turn off the lights when you go."_

"_Do you want me to go now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you really that desperate?"_

"_You could say so. Go home."_

"_Oh, but, tell me, where shall I go?"_

"_I don't know. Go anywhere but here. And turn the lights out when you leave."_

"_Alright. I'll go now, and turn off your damn lights."_

"_Thank you."_

"_How would you like me to do it?"_

"_It's simple."_

"_Would you like me to use both hands, or just one?"_

"_Do you like blood?"_

"_Hmm….let me think…."_

"_It's not the time to be thinking, you know."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, okay, okay. I don't mind it much."_

"_Then just use one."_

"_Alright. But….are you really sure that you want this?"_

"_Mm-hm."_

"_Do you really want me to turn them off?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you really you? You're not some duplicate, are you, or Deidara-san playing a trick on me again, like that time he told me to put my hand in that blender because there was a pony in there?"_

"_You actually believed him?!"_

"_He told me it was a **miniature** pony."_

"_I do hate to admit this, but you're just downright weird."_

"_I know that, and accept it, thank you very much. But, anyways, moving on."_

"_Yes."_

"_So, you really want me to turn them off?"_

"_How many times must we go through this? Yes."_

"_But I thought you wanted it to be light. I thought that's what you had always worked for. I thought that you had done everything you had done because of your want of power, and then, when your vision started to fade, I thought you did everything you did so you could gain light, not run away from it. Aren't you just running even more?"_

"_I'm tired of running in both directions."  
_

"_So stay in the middle."_

"_That's not an option."  
_

"_Really? No, I just think that you're being fickle."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever. Come on, just do it."_

"_But you always wanted light. I wanted you to have it. I even offered my own light switches. You know, I even have this really cool one, all bright green-"_

"_No, that was one of your pairs of contacts."_

"_Oh, yeah, right….still, it's all kind of the same. Do you really want me to turn it all off? Do you want to hide within the darkness?"_

"_Mm-hm."_

"_Truthfully?"_

"_I'm getting tired of your stupid persistence."_

"_Well, you're going to have to just suffer through it a little bit more, because I'm not done yet. You really want me to turn the lights off? Just- just turn them off, and then…..t-then go? Go away? Go home? Where would home be, pray tell?"_

"_Anywhere but here."_

"_Anywhere but here, huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And, pray tell, where am I?"_

"_Pray tell, you are in my mind, you stupid, self-centered weirdo."_

"_Thank you for clearing that up for me."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Go home?"_

"_Yes. Go home. Turn the lights off as you leave."_

"_Just as I leave? Can I linger before I leave?"_

"_I don't want you to see anything."_

"_Really? You don't want me to see anything?"_

"_Yes."  
_

"_Pray tell, then what are **you **going to be seeing if I turn off the lights?"_

"_Many things. Many, many, many things. Some things I'd like. Some things I'd hate. But I'll be seeing many things."_

"_You won't be seeing anything here, though."_

"_I know that."_

"_You won't be seeing any light."_

"_I know that."_

"_I still thought that that was what you had wanted."_

"_Things change."_

"_What's changed?"_

"_Things."_

"_Elaborate, please."_

"_Things just….changed, okay? Things changed. Things happened. Things were said. Dreams were killed. Hopes were torn, shoved into the dust. No one can say anything now to change anything. Things have changed, and they have changed just enough to alter what I wanted."_

"_So you're going to go without any light at all?"_

"_Mm-hm. That's the plan."_

"_Won't you be sad, though?"_

"_What?"_

"_When the lights are turned off. Your last light. You won't have your light anymore, no matter how dark, no matter how faint. You won't have your light. Won't you be sad? Won't you be sad to be in darkness? Won't you be sad that you turned everything off, so close to what you wanted, so close to your goal?"_

"_Heck, honestly, I've never been farther away from being close to my goal."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup."_

"_But….still, won't you be sad? No light? None at all?"_

"_I would rather have no light then live like this. Now, honestly, please, go now."_

"_Go home?"_

"_Go home."_

"_Home?"_

"_Home."_

"_Where **is **home?"_

"_Anywhere that I'm not."_

"_Really? How is that?"_

"_The only thing I'd ever cause you is torment, even now."_

"_You're not tormenting me now."_

"_If I kept the lights on I would."_

"_Various reasons?"_

"_Various reasons."_

"_Main one?"_

"_Lights."_

"_Aha. I thought so. Home?"_

"_Home. Go. Now. Turn the lights off when you leave."_

"_Sure you want this?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_Positive?"_

"_Mm-hm."_

"_I don't think that I can do it, though."_

"_You have to. You're the only one who can."_

"_You really don't want light, huh?"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_Total darkness?"_

"_Yup."_

"_It's weird."_

"_How so?"_

"_I always wanted you to have light, you know. No matter what you did. I always wanted you to. But you got darkness instead. I feel like it's my fault."_

"_Oh, trust me, it's not. It's a long line of peoples' fault, and I am at the top of the list."_

"_Really?"_

"_The top of the list that has and wants no light."_

"_Oh…."_

"_Home. Go. Now."_

"_Home."_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay."_

"_Turn the lights off as you go."_

"_Okay. Itachi?"_

"_What is it, mother?"_

"_I'm sorry you're not happy."_

"_Trust me, mother. I am happy."_

"_Happy without any light?! What you want?! You're insane!!"_

"_I have been called much worse. Turn the lights out as you go."_

"_But I-"_

"_Turn the lights out."_

"_But-"_

"_Turn the lights out."_

_"I-"_

"_Turn the lights out."_

_There is silence in the room as she tries to ignore the cold blood that rushes over her hands and her hair and splatters her face as she turns off the lights. There is utter silence._

_Eventually, she slowly gets off of the bed, trying to ignore the blood on her hands, and she blows out the candles and turns off the lights as she leaves._

_She turned off the lights for various reasons._


End file.
